villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Namie Yagiri
Namie Yagiri is a major antagonist in the light novel and anime series Durarara!!. She is formerly the chief of the Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and is currently the secretary for Izaya Orihara. She used to be the owner of Celty's head but handed it over to Izaya for protection. She is the older sister of Seiji Yagiri. She was voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Bridget Hoffman in the English version. Characteristics Namie is a young woman with brown eyes, long black hair which goes down all the way to her back with a fringe swept to the left side of her face, and has a very curved figure. She can be either indifferent, apathetic, or angry at times. She wears an ordinary white lab coat and a light green turtleneck which darkens at her bust and down. She wears a short maroon skirt with black leggings. Namie is described as a strong and direct woman who works her best to get whatever she desires. She will never stop till she gets what she wants. Her personality is very cold and foul mood who is very demanding and importunate. Only showing concern and sweetness to her younger brother Seiji whom she is very attracted to. This is shown when she goes extreme to protect, support, and help her younger brother no matter how much she has to sacrifice. Even though her physical abilities are mild, she mainly relies of her intellectual mind and thinking. She is also shown to manipulate others and turning certain situations for her own benefits. She has also even caught Izaya off guard. She is also good with poison since she works with types of medicine and drugs. But her emotions catch her off guard getting the better of her, this and her arrogant ego. This especially when she had to deal with compelling threats to her such as Mika Harima and Mikado Ryuugamine. Background Namie was occasionally sent to her uncle's home, Seitarou Yagiri, when she was younger before Seiji was even born. He returned one day from a trip to another country and it is when he showed Namie the gorgeous head, Celty. Namie suspected it was a doll till she felt it and it was warm and realized it was alive. Around the time when Seiji was born, their parents made a huge mistake when they struggled with their clients, causing them to lose their jobs. As they try to get their original lives back, they weren't capable of taking care of Namie and Seiji. Instead, they entrusted Namie to look after her younger brother. As she took care of Seiji, she started to love no one but Seiji because of them being the only ones together. She then started getting attracted to Seiji as a love interest. Many years passed and their uncle, Seitarou Yagiri, took both Namie and Seiji in. It was beneficial to Seitarou because he believed they will be good service to him in the near future. Later, Namie had decided to show Seiji Celty's head. Namie was oblivious to the fact that Seiji was growing more attracted to the head. Seiji asked Namie to see the head more frequently and obsessively. Seiji then finally admitted that he was totally in love with the head. Later in the years, Namie transcends in her science and medical studies leading to her becoming the chief of one of Seitarou's research teams. She was given permission by her uncle to take custody and explore more information about Celty's head while also keeping the head out of Seiji's reach because of his addiction to the head. History and Plot Dollars and Mika Harima Arc Namie gets an important call that Celty's head was stolen, narrowing to the conclusion that Seiji had stolen the head. Seiji calls Namie telling her he might have committed murder. Namie quickly gets to Seiji's apartment and tells her employees to drag out Mika Harima's body, the girl who'd been stalking Seiji for a while now. Namie searches for the head till it was found at the corner of the apartment. She confronts him by wrapping her arms around him and told him she will take care of him as she reclaims the head. Mika Harima wakes up from unconsciousness and Namie made a deal with her by undergoing plastic surgery to look like the head of Celty. She also ordered to have Mika take drugs to erase her personality and memories and use her to distract Seiji from the real head. Later, Mika escapes before taking the drugs. Namie's men search all over town to track down Mika. It led them to Mikado's apartment but had already fled because of Izaya's interference. Mikado calls Namie to directly meet her on the streets. They made a consent and she confronts him on 60-Kai street. Mikado demanded Namie to turn herself in and warned her about the disastrous crimes she committed. She evilly laughs and signals her men to take Mikado by force. Mikado send a mail to every members of the Dollars setting off ringtones from everyone's phones around Namie. The whole crowd focuses their attention on Namie and her employees, giving Mikado an opportunity to make a run for it. Namie was bewildered, and Celty is seen riding down a building to ensnare Namie for information. Namie's men attack Celty, knocking her helmet off of her head revealing her as a Dullahan. The crowd was dazed about the situation, as she makes a expeditious retreat to her office. Namie had retrieved the he head and went to Izaya for help. Izaya and Namie made a consent as he would take custody of Celty's head and will protect her from the police. Namie in return agreed to work for Izaya as his new secretary. Izaya had told Namie about his plans to move up to Valhalla, which Namie belittled. Saika Arc Namie wasn't very much involved with this arc She only have appeared as Izaya's new secretary. Although, people suspected that Izaya is suspicious and is up to something. Yellow Scarves Arc Namie was pointed with a gun by Shingen Kishitani, threatening her. Namie listens to Shingen and Izaya discussing about Celty's head and how to awaken it and revealed he was only using a toy gun to joke. Namie threatened to sue him for harassment but he mentions it will only lead to her in jail. Namie secretly tells Horada that Mikado is the original founder of the Dollars which worsens the situation. She was extremely amused after seeing the black eye Izaya had required from Simon. Hollywood Arc Izaya and Namie are the main purpose of the introduction of Izaya's younger twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi Orihara. They all talked about the dangers of the Russian assassin, Egor. He had accompanied with Mairu and Kururi after the two saved his life and paid his medical bills. Everyone in the chat room announced about all of them having a hotpot party. Izaya asked Namie if she wanted to have a hotpot party of their own, which Namie ignored. She tells him not to use her to heal his feelings about not having any friends, but eventually the two have a hotpot together. Namie ended up cooking for both for them and had the idea of poisoning the food but decides not to. Akane Arc When there was a flashback of Akane Awakusu, revealing how Izaya manipulated her. Izaya appeared at the meeting with Akane as "Nakura" along with Namie. An imposter, who was as Izaya Orihara, then introduced himself. Over the next several days, they gain trust from Akane. Namie and Akane would go to Manga Cafe and talk together. Namie would bring Akane home when she needed to rest and then Izaya's real plan went into action. Izaya's plan was to have Akane kill Shizuo. Dollars & Blue Squares Arc After the incident with Izaya being stabbed by Jinnai Yodogiri, she was making dinner for the two of them and was mentioning how late Izaya was. Daily Life After hearing about Izaya getting stabbed she was listless about it. She took the advantage by taking some day offs. She hires Izaya's younger twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi to spy on Seiji and Mika. Her hatred and anger increases toward Mika as she hears more news from the two about how the two were getting more close together. Namie wanted to reverse the plastic surgery performed on Mika. She calls Shinra Kishitani to turn Mika's face back to normal, but Shinra declines. Namie decides to do everything herself with this matter. Namie calls Mika to lure her into a warehouse her company used to own, and asks her to keep it a secret from Seiji. As Mika arrives inside, the situation becomes vicious as Namie tries to hunt Mika down. Namie used a drug to paralyze Mika and pin her down. Namie kisses Mika and stated it was an indirect kiss with Seiji. She takes out a glass test tube filled with acidic synthetic to scar Mika's face. Mika divulged that she had been spying and gathering information about the people involved with Seiji's life including Mikado Ryuugamine, Anri Sonohara, and even Izaya Orihara. As Namie was impressed with her, she tried to pour the chemicals on her till she was stopped by Seiji. Seiji then kissed Namie to show it was wrong doing it without getting one's permission but the table turned. Disconcerted, Namie runs away trying to get her thinking straight. She raptures about kissing her younger brother. Turns out it was an indirect kiss when Seiji put his fingers between their lips, which Namie was oblivious to. Adabashi Arc Namie is shown with other people who Izaya had made friends with. They were all having a hotpot celebration together. The people who Izaya invited are the Dragon Zombies, Ran Izumii, Haruna Niekawa and Mikage Sharaku who are Izaya's bodyguards. Dragon Zombie Arc Namie was cooking dinner for Izaya again, not aware of Izaya attempting to put a potato bag over Namie's head. Typical for Izaya because he is the ultimate troll. Kadota's Coma Arc Namie makes an encounter with Jinnai Yodogiri's secretary, Kujiragi Kasane. They both have had conflicts with each other till Kujiragi defeated her but was then saved by Celty's intervention. Durarara!! SH It was told by Mairu that she had traveled to America for unknown and unnecessary reasons. It was mentioned in Prologue B of Durarara!! SH. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Addicts Category:Adulterers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Female Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Love Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Non-Action Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist